


Believe It

by TheFunk



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, College Student Hoseok, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School Student Changkyun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: None of the girls at Hoseok's college believe he has a boyfriend, but when Changkyun shows up, they're forced to believe him.





	

Hoseok sighed as a group of girls flocked around him, though he quickly put on a polite smile. He wasn’t sure why all these girls liked him so much, but it was becoming a little tiring. They constantly flirted with him, twirling their hair and batting their eyelashes at him. The bolder ones would even ask him on dates, hanging off his arm as they did.

And he was flattered sure, and if he was any other guy at the college, he would have jumped at the opportunity. But as it was, he was not any other guy at the college. He was Shin Hoseok, hella gay freshman with a super cute boyfriend of three years.

His boyfriend Changkyun was a senior at the high school nearby. They’d been dating for years, and he loved him so much it hurt. He wasn’t going to throw that away for just a little bit of attention from some girls that he didn’t even really know or care about.

One of the girls, he thinks her name is Minyoung, grabbed onto his arm. She clung tightly and looked up at him, big eyes batting eyelashes at him. She pouted up at him, “Oppa, why don’t you go on a date with me? I’m sure you would be an amazing boyfriend~”

He smiled, pulling her hands from his arm. “I am an amazing boyfriend. Have been for three years. Why do you all never believe me when I tell you I’m taken?”

Minyoung scoffed, crossing her arms, “Because we’ve never seen your girlfriend before.”

“What? Hyung, you have a girlfriend? I wish I’d have known that three years ago. Aish, what a waste of time.”

He grinned happily when he heard the sarcastic words coming from behind him. He whirled around, eyes landing on Changkyun. He rushed forward, immediately lifting Changkyun into the air. His boy laughed, wrapping his legs around Hoseok’s waist, allowing himself to be spun around. Eventually Hoseok let him down, though he quickly captured Changkyun’s lips in a deep kiss.

He sighed into the kiss. He hadn’t seen Changkyun in so long, both being busy with school and work. But now, Changkyun was here in his arms once again, right where he belonged. Changkyun was here at his college, because, well, why on Earth was Changkyun here? Hoseok may have left high school last year, but nothing should have changed that much, and he was pretty sure Changkyun should be in class right now.

He pulled away slowly, running his thumb against Changkyun’s cheek, “What are you doing here baby? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

He smiled at the soft blush that appeared on Changkyun’s cheeks. Being called “baby” still made him so shy, it was incredibly endearing. He opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing behind them. He turned around sheepishly, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. He felt Changkyun grasp lightly at his arm, hiding slightly behind him.

Minyoung had her arms crossed while the other two merely looked confused. Minyoung raised her eyebrow at him, clearly asking for some sort of clarification.

“Um, this is my boyfriend, Changkyun.” Changkyun waved shyly at the girls from behind him. “He’s here because, well, why are you here Kkukkungie?”

Changkyun bounced excitedly, “School got cancelled for today! I don’t really know why, but I wasn’t going to complain about it. I wanted to you surprise you with lunch! If you’re not too busy that is.”

Hoseok smiled, pressing a reassuring kiss to Changkyun’s temple. “Of course I’m not too busy. I’ll always have time to go to lunch with my baby.”

Changkyun blushed again, slapping at Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok just laughed, turning to face the girls, “Now ladies, if you don’t mind, I’m going to take my boyfriend to lunch.”

He didn’t bother waiting for them to respond, simply grabbing Changkyun’s hand and pulling him towards the best ramen restaurant on campus. He ignored the stares from behind him, where the girls were left in a shocked and angry silence.

He bet they believed him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
